AI SHITERU ELLE LAWLIET
by hime-chanhyuga
Summary: una hoja de papel que se encontraba en el escritorio en el que estaba sentada, ella escribia sobre este papel, sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados al igual que su respiración. Una vez que la joven termino de escribir miro largamente hacia la ventana, suspiro con fuerza y nostalgia, comenzo a derramar aun mas lagrimas y se levanto de su silla. FELIZ SAN VALENTIN


Una joven y hermosa chica rubia miraba a la ventana con nostalgia, sus hermosos ojos eran opacados por la tristeza y las lagrimas que los inundaban, escondia la mirada bajo el flequillo, y su mirada divagaba de vez en cuando para mirar el paisaje, pareciera que el resto del mundo sufria con ella, una tormenta electrica tenia lugar en ese momento, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban en su ventana con fuerza y un rayo hizo que una luz iluminara su rostro palido, con ojeras y lagrimas desbordando lentamente de sus ojos para llegar hacia una hoja de papel que se encontraba en el escritorio en el que estaba sentada, ella escribia sobre este papel, sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados al igual que su respiración en ese momento le costaba seguir conciente, pero aun asi sigo escribiendo...

**L**:

_Se acerca el 14 de febrero, dia del amor y la amistad, y aunque tu y yo tenemos un año de no estar juntos, sentí una enorme necesidad de hacerte algo especial, no encontre manera de hacer llegar algo pues desconozco donde te encuentras en este momento, así que lo unico que se me ocurrio fue escribirte esta carta para desahogarme un poco. ¿Desahogarme? Ni yo se que es lo que me tengo que desahogar pero siento un nudo en la garganta que no me deja hablar a veces._

_Pienso en ti constantemente, pienso en ti muchas veces y muy seguido. Pienso en ti cuando estoy triste, te imagino abrazandome y te imagino diciendome tiernas palabras de consuelo. Pienso en ti cuando me enojo, por que me recuerda a esa infinita paciencia que tenias y que yo tanto admiraba. Pienso en ti cuando estoy feliz, por que quisiera conpartir esa felicidad, y pienso en ti por que me pregunto si tu tambien sonries en ese momento. Pienso en ti cuando hago cosas malas por que recuerdo las veces en que me decias angelito por que cuando estabamos juntos, yo hubiera sido incapaz de hacer algo malo, lo que me hace pensar en lo mucho que he cambiado desde ese entonces. Y cuando lloro tambien pienso en ti, pienso mucho en ti, por que se que si tu estuvieras conmigo en esos momentos, yo hubiese sido fuerte y no hubiera llorado._

_Pienso mucho en ti, y cuando o hago, me pregunto si eres feliz, me pregunto si me sigues amando, a veces, incluso me cuestiono si realmente me amaste en algún momento de nuestra relación, me pregunto si en este momento tu tambien me estaras recordando con una nostalgica sonrisa en los labios y lagrimas en los ojos._

_Hay momento en lo que pienso mas de la cuenta, y puedo notar que seguro si estuvieras aqui ya no gustarias de mi, por que ahora son débil, por que ahora lloro con facilidad, por que mis ojos ya no son brillantes y alegres, ahora son sombrios, triste e incluso crueles, por que yo ya no sonrío como lo hacía antes, con esa sonrisa grande y sincera que se plantaba en mi rostro cuando hablaba contigo y aún mucho tiempo despues de hacerlo, ahora mi sonrisa es pequeña y mas fría, yo ya no soy alegre, dulce, risueña y tierna, ahora me he vuelto grosera,fría y cruel. Pero despues me doy cuenta de que si tu estuvieras aqui, todo seguiria igual, yo seguiria siendo la misma y yo te seguiria gustando._

_Tambien recuerdo, recuerdo con lagrimas en los ojos esos ultimos momentos que pase junto a ti. Esos mensajes de texto que nos enviamos aquella mañana de sabado y aquel ultimo mensaje que te envie y que jamas contestaste. Recuerdo tambien ese ultimo mensaje que me enviaste, lo he leido ya tantas veces que me lo se de memoria, y ¿sabes? ese ultimo mensaje es la razón por la que en un año no he cambiado de celular. Recuerdo que cuando no contestaste, no le di importancia pues crei que el lunes me pedirias disculpas por que se te habia acabado el saldo, pero llego el lunes y no supe nada de ti, y tampoco le di importancia, pues crei que estabas ocupado, pero llego el martes, y el miercoles, y muchos mas lunes y seguí sin saber nada de ti. Y me preocupe. Me preocupe mucho pues temia que te hubiese pasado algo aunque el corazón me decia que estabas bien. Recuerdo tambien la primera vez que hablamos despues de eso. Y recuerdo que aunque tu amigo ya me habia explicado todo, yo queria que tu me lo dijeras, pero no lo hiciste, y me dolio, me dolio terriblemente por que tu me hablaste como si nada hubiese pasado, por que no te importo todo lo que te extrañe, y me dolio tambien por que no te disculpaste ni me dijiste que me habias extrañado. Y cada vez que lo recuerdo me duele aun mas por que ahora me pregunto si realmente me habias extrañado. Y pienso en todas las cosas que pasamos juntos y quiero creer que si, pero despues recuerdo que no hemos hablado desde aquella vez y me doy cuenta de que no habias dicho que me extrañabas por que no lo habias hecho. Y me hecho a llorar, me hecho a llorar por que se, que a pesar de todo eso, yo sigo pensando en ti, y sobre todo... Sigo amandote.__**...**_

_**Misa... Tu angelito...**_

Una vez que la joven termino de escribir miro largamente hacia la ventana, suspiro con fuerza y nostalgia, comenzo a derramar aun mas lagrimas y se levanto de su silla y dio un par de pasos con la misma pesadez, de pronto, se derrumbo en el suelo, miro el techo, y por ultima vez, con los ojos cerrados susurro "_AI SHITERU ELLE LAWLIET_" ella nunca habia pronunciado su nombre real, pero sabia, que seria la ultima vez que podria decir que lo amaba, y asi, pensando en el, dio su ultimo aliento.

**¿Pensaban que escribiria algo con final feliz? Pues sigan soñando, eso no es lo mio hahaha. Se que estaran preguntandose ¿que diablos fue eso Hime? Pues ni yo lo se hahahaha, se me ocurrio en un momento de inspiracion y quize escribirlo, me parecio que tenia mucho sentimiento y a mi parecer quedo muy bien, estoy contenta con lo que hice y la verdad me encanto, honestamente lo voy a imprimir :D ¿a ustedes tambien les gusto? Pues BIEN! pueden mandarme un review para decirles que les gusto, o para reclamarme por que los hice llorar como varios hacen siempre hahahaha, bueno pues, nada mas que decir que FELIZ SAN VALENTIN! no sean cursis ni se exiban intercambiando saliva :P y bueno, dejen review y me haran feliz :D**


End file.
